My friend's blood
by Noe-Moe
Summary: Kato Shigeaki, jeune homme étrange, rencontre cet étudiant transféré, Koyama Keiichiro. Dans un lycée de délinquant, que peut-il se passer ? Surtout quand Keiichiro trouve ce que veut cacher Shige, plus que tout au monde... (je suis nulle pour les résumés, désolé !) Yaoi (M je pense...)


« C'est parti pour le cours, les gars ! » cria un jeune garçon, d'environ 18 ans

Nous avons ici Kato Shigeaki, jeune homme rebelle ayant redoublé sa terminale. Au début, ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il fasse une deuxième année mais c'était pour le bien de leur fils, alors ils avaient acceptés, espérant que cela fasse changer quelque chose. Mais malheureusement, rien ne se fit, à partir de là. Ce jeune homme que voici, avait changé lors de ses 13 ans mais personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé. En réalité, cet accident s'était passé la nuit, lorsqu'il rentrait de l'école. Il faisait sombre : c'était normal, vu que le soleil se couchait un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais il faisait bien trop sombre pour Shigeaki. Celui-ci, sur son vélo, roulait tranquillement jusqu'à se faire percuter, par une masse assez grosse. A peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulés que quelqu'un était au dessus de lui. Ses yeux s'illuminaient dans le noir : ils étaient rouges sang. Puis, cette personne se penchait et mordit violement sur Shigeaki en lui arrachant un cri de peur. Une sensation parcourut tout son corps et il eut l'impression de se vider, petit à petit. Cependant, la personne disparut comme elle était apparue et il se sentit impuissant. Depuis lors, il n'arrêtait pas d'insulter sa famille, ou encore d'être violent et de se bagarrer sans cesse. Pour cacher sa « vraie » nature, il devait faire tout. Même s'éloigner de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas obéir à son « instinct ». C'était devenu un quotidien assez banal pour lui.

Après qu'il ait eu son accident, il s'était fait harcelé dans le passé par des filles à cause de son apparence physique. C'est vrai que ce jeune homme était plutôt pas mal dans son genre : les cheveux courts et bruns relevés par le gel, laissant quelques mèches trainer sur sa nuque, les yeux marron légèrement noirs et le visage bien dessiné avec des lèvres fines et rosées. Sa peau était bien trop pale pour un être humain. Mais après tout, qui résisterait à ce visage trompeur ? Personne. Mais, elles ne l'avaient jugé que sur ça et résultat : elles avaient toutes finies en pleurs et en sanglots, face aux propos de Shigeaki, qui étaient souvent insultantes ou même blessantes. Lui, il s'en fichait pas mal des autres.

Mais, tout avait changé lorsque « cet » étudiant était arrivé : Koyama Keiichiro. Il était tellement si simple et si réaliste que cela énervait le jeune rebelle, lui qui était si difficile et qui ne pouvait vivre normalement. En ce moment, ils étaient en classe, si on peut dire ça comme ça, et le professeur essayait de faire son cours, même si l'unique élève Keiichiro le suivait. Le reste de la classe faisait des jeux de cartes, du mini-basket, ou encore des paris complètement débiles. Dans un des ces groupes faisait partie Shigeaki, appelé Shige par tout le monde, même s'il n'aimait pas ce surnom.

« Oi Shige ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ce cours de m*rde ? » Demanda un garçon, au visage d'ange mais où se cachait un vrai démon

« Hmm… J'en ai aucune idée, Yuya… » Répondit le concerné

« Allons aux arcades ! » en proposa un autre, qui avait l'air plus d'être un délinquant

« Encore, Ryo ? » râla un garçon, avec un visage de charmeur

« Yamapi, urusai ! J'aime les arcades, pas de ma faute ! » S'exclama son interlocuteur

« Je rigolais, mon cher Ryo-chan ! » rigola Yamapi

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Pi, c'est dégoutant ! » dit le concerné

Le dit « Pi » rigola avec son congénère tandis que Shige avait plutôt les pensées autre part qu'ici, avec eux. Il ne cessait de regarder le mur à côté lui, pour une raison bien particulière : « Pendant « ces » jours, je devrais peut-être arrêter de sortir… » pensa le jeune garçon, accoudé à sa table alors que Yuya, l'ange au cœur de démon, passa sa main devant sa tête.

« Oi, Shige ? Moshi moshiiiiiii ~ La Terre appelle Shige ! » tenta Yuya, avec son sourire qui pourrait faire fondre n'importe qui

« Il s'passe quoi avec Shige ? » demanda –poliment- Ryo

« Eh ? Hein ? Quoi ? » Répondit le concerné, le visage surpris

« On l'a retrouvé, c'est bon ! » rigola Yuya

« Si vous pouviez me laisser parler au moins pour l'unique élève qui écoute au lieu de parler à tort et à travers, messieurs, ce serait un bel effort de votre part. » s'exclama le professeur, lassé du comportement de la classe

Shige claqua sa langue contre son palais, signe d'agacement et de désaccord avec le professeur. Il le provoquait, comme autrefois, sans jamais changer son caractère, ni sa petite manie de sourire narquoisement. Tout le monde s'était tut, et le « chef » se leva et s'avança vers celui qui avait osé élever la voix sur lui. Shige rigola, en le voyant trembler au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approcha. Mais… Il fallait que « lui » se mêle de tout.

« Et si t'arrêtais ton petit jeu, mmh Shige ? » demanda malicieusement « ce » gars

« Je t'ai pas causé toi… » Répondit le dit « Shige », en le regardant furieusement

Doucement, mais à une vitesse qui parut bien trop lente pour Shigeaki, ce jeune homme appelé Koyama Keiichiro se leva pour s'approcher du rebelle.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point un mec comme moi peut vite être chiant... »

« Que me vaut tes paroles, Keiichiro ? » s'exclama Shigeaki, l'amusement dans ses yeux

Keiichiro continua à s'avancer, mais d'un seul coup, Shige sentit son instinct se réveiller. Il pria intérieurement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle maintenant. Il ne devait pas le perdre. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et se rendant compte des regards peureux sur lui, il s'en alla rapidement. S'enfermant dans les toilettes, Shigeaki se regarda dans le miroir et comprit qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir.

« Si ce foutu vampire ne m'avait pas mordu, je n'en serais pas à ce point là ! Je n'ai pas besoin de boire ! Je n'en ai pas besoin ! » parla à lui-même

La journée défila rapidement et la nuit commençait à tomber. Shigeaki se décida à sortir -quand même- et se retrouva nez à nez avec celui qu'il trouvait pire qu'énervant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, binoclard ? »

« Je ne porte même pas de lunettes... » soupira le concerné

« Je m'en fous ! Dégage ! »

« Dis... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais, que malencontreusement, je t'ai entendu ? »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Keiichiro et il put voir une lueur effrayé dans les yeux de son compagnon. Il s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques millimètres de Shigeaki. Sentant son cœur battre sérieusement et ses canines pousser, il ferma les yeux, essayant de se contrôler.

« Cela avait l'air tellement amuser de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer chez toi... Mais bon, je l'ai déjà découvert... Tu sais... Je peux te servir de « compagnon de sang » si tu veux » dit Keiichiro, avec de l'amusement

Certainement pas. Certainement pas que Shigeaki allait accepter.

Sous le coup de la frayeur, il poussa Keiichiro et s'en alla très vite, oubliant ses affaires au lycée. En fait, cela n'était pas très important, après tout... Arrivé chez lui, il se pressa d'aller dans la salle de bain et cria de toute son âme. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas ses parents chez lui car il pensait qu'il allait devenir fou.

Foutu vampire !


End file.
